ready for the next victim
by ftcelestialflame
Summary: fairy tail is a gang filled with Mafia's and murderers. Lucy left long ago but a certain someone has come to seal the dead of silence.


Lucy groggily opened her eyes, blinking as she slowly took in her surroundings. She was in a dark, empty room with her arms and legs tied together. This… this wasn't her bedroom.

So where the bloody hell was she?

Wriggling her body around, Lucy moved to a more comfortable position and thought back to recent events Lucy was at a bar somewhere downtown, collecting information on the recent killings in Magnolia. It was rumored that the famous killer who went under the name of 'Salamander' was behind the brutal murders. Even if Lucy _had_ been digging into some business some people would preferred to have remained untouched, it still didn't explain how she ended up in this. Damp room that smelled like rotting wood. It was Lucy's job to investigate into murders and such for she was the chief investigator of the Magnolia Police Force. For the purpose of keeping her as safe as someone in her job position could get, no one knew her background,Well, that's hat she liked people to think.

The main reason she kept her identity as secret as possible was because Lucy used to be a member of the infamous gang, Fairy Tail.

She knew Salamander personally.

Fairy Tail was a ruthless mafia gang that killed anyone who got it their way or would not comply to orders. Despite their vicious reputation, they all cared for one another on a deep level. Everyone in Fairy Tail was family, and family means no one gets left behind (GET THE SNEAKY REFRENCE HEHEHEHE NOT REALLY SNEAKY BUT IDGAF)

Lucy had abandoned that family… She would often wonder about what might have happened if she had stayed in the gang. Would she jave been friends with Natsu or would they still have been enemies as they were now? She would never know the answers to her questions but she did know one thing; she wanted him back.

A lot.

All she knew was that she wanted him back. She missed his mischievous smile, his playful eyes and his soft pink (or as he would say, 'salmon') hair.

But most of all, she missed his company.

 _Be careful what you wish for._

Little did she know, the very man she was thinking of was hiding in the dark shadows behind her. He marveled at how much she had changed since he had last interacted with the blonde beauty. She had long, golden hair and alert but soft and warm brown eyes. A slight frown was displayed on her delicate face as if she were deep in thought.

 _At least that hasn't changed,_ Natsu thought to himself.

Lucy was no longer the shy little insecure girl he had known all those years ago. She was the enemy, a traitor.

Someone that he should hate.

So why didn't he? For some reason, he still felt a pang in his heart as he looked at her. He still felt as if she were a part of him, still nakama. She still looked kind and thoughtful and if not, even smarter than she had been. He should resent her, _loathe_ her for becoming someone so beautiful and important without the help of the gang or him.

She had left Fairy Tail with precious information and data which was why task had been given to him to get rid of the threat. Lucy needed to be dealt with before it was too late.

Sighing in exhaustion, Natsu stepped out of the shadows.

He was ready to kill.

Unfortunately, stealth had never been the Salamander's strong point and his captive noticed him straight away. Without even turning to face Natsu, Lucy sighed and bowed her head in acceptance. She didn't need to turn to know who it was.

"Natsu, I should have known it was you… It's time for you to dispose of me isn't it?" Lucy sigh whistfully, throwing her head back over the chair to look Natsu straight in the eyes rom where he stood behind her, Natsu froze as he stared back into Lucy's brown orbs, transfixed on the candid acceptance that they held.

"Regrettably so, my dear Lucy," he replied in a monotone and emotionless voice, trying to conceal his feelings as his stomach churned uncomfortably.

Natsu knew that he would regret this 'til the end of his days. On the outside, he remained cold and stoic as if he didn't care despite that, in truth, his feelings were quite the opposite.

But Lucy didn't need to know that.

Natsu was a member of Fairy Tail; he needed to carry out his missions blindly and without complaint. It was his duty. He silently advanced on the former Fairy Tail member, he silently advanced on his former crush. Lucy knew there was no escaping from the Great Salamander, _her_ former crush.

This was the fate to all who had left the criminal gang Fairy Tail.

 _He is still the same Natsu,_ Lucy thought sadly. Same soft bright pink hair, same slanted onyx eyes and same tanned olive skin. Lucy knew from his eyes, from his stance, that Natsu wasn't playing around.

If you listened closely, you could hear Natsu's heart breaking into it a million pieces of glass as he covered golden blonde hair that was once his sunshine with gasoline. His eyes wanted to cry, too see her smile one last time; the smile that had lighten up his day. He didn't want to see Lucy the way she was now, stoic and accepting as she looked into his eyes, ignoring the thick liquid running down her face.. As he struck the match, letting the red flame flicker and consume the stick, every inch of his mind was screaming _'NOO!'_ but he knew what he had to do.

His vision started to blur with tears as he muttered "I'm sorry…Luce. As quick as a flash, he dropped the match on her head and turned away, not letting her see him hurt and in pain.

It was better for both of them if she didn't know.

A piecing scream cut through the silence of the empty room as the flickering flame turned her once golden hair to ashes, as dark as the night. Her once smiling and cheerful face was melted, remolding itself into a burnt, hollow crisp of scorched bone and flesh. As the smell of burning flesh filled Natsu's nostrils, he scrunched his nose and looked away, not wanting to see the sight that lay behind him. Lucy squirmed and struggled against her bonds, trying desperately to escape the blinding pain that was etched into every pore in her body,

Her struggle was futile.

She was helpless as she lay the, tied to the charred fragments of wood that were once the chair she had sat on. Despite nothing holding her back, Lucy was unable to move as the flames engulfed her, the extreme heat was sure to finish her off any minute. As she breathed her last breath, a whisper came from between her cracked lips,

"I always loved you… Natsu".

Turning away, ignoring the pain that resounded through his heart strings, Salamander walked out of the building. Leaving his lover, and all empathy behind…

Ready for the next victim.


End file.
